Enor
The nation of Enor is a mostly human kingdom with somewhere around 60 million people living within its borders. This breaks down further to about 45 million humans, 10 million Mountain and grey(duergar) dwarves, somewhere around 1 million tieflings, with the remaining population mixed from halfling, half-elf, goblin, Goliath, and Minotaur. The Founding of Enor Legend tells of Seamus Enorandi and a group of travelers from old Kris (500-700 years ago) who were venturing south across the "Edge of the world" (Large Mountain range) Seamus had severed ties from the lords of kris over a land despute, and fled the borders. The legend says he was guided by to great images of light, which were said to be angels. The Angels drove back the dark forces and the goblin hordes which inhabited Enor, with the help of Seamus and his men. The Light then lead them to a large open steppe (Flat land surrounded by mountains) upon which they would settle the capital city of Enor. Religion Enor believes that that the beacons of light were a pair of twin angels known as Remus and Aeneas. Gemini Remus was the god of law, order, martial prowess and protection, while his sister Aeneas was the goddess of passion, vengeance and arcane skill. Together the two were worshiped within the kingdom, and it is said that when the legion goes to war it does so with the valkyries at its back, and fire and light upon their swords. It is a great service to Remus if you devote your life to being a soldier or guardsman; as it is a service to Aeneas if you practice arcane arts. It would be a crime to Remus to not defend your family, as it wouldbe to Aeneas if you do not avenge a family member or friend's murder. See Children of Ghais The Monarchy As a tribute to his gods, Seamus married his sister, as did their children, starting a line of brother-sister kings. The king serves as protector of the realm, Grand General of the Enorian Legion, and the highest authority of law and order. The Queen Serves as head of the high council and diplomatic affairs. She also commands a group of 200~250 swordmages known as the Bloodsworn. Military Forces The Goldswords The Enorian Legion, comprised of 600,000 Human Soldiers, each trained in the arts of combat from the age of 12, mostly coming from military families or seeking to move away from the poverty of their lives. A small number do come from Forina, but will end up stationed there anyway. They are proud and fierce warriors. Usually favor a short sword, javelin and a thick shield. The Bloodsworn An elite group of swordmages in service to the queen. They take "Blood Oaths" early in their lives to strengthen their ties to the queen and their arcane power. They train in making the blade an extension of themselves and the harness of their arcane power. (The closest relation I can make to the Bloodsworn is the jedi except they are allowed to be aggressive) Aegis of Light Is a great wall to the south of Enor, bordering the Ebon-Fell. It is armed with 50,000 legionnaires along with another 50,000 prisoners and volunteers who make up a unit known as the Shieldmen. Other units The remaining races of the Enorian Nation flesh out smaller and more specialized units, these units comprise another 80,000-120,000 troops. Life in Enor Most living in the whole of Enor are farmers in small villages scattered through the countryside to provide food for the legion and the millions of people throughout the nation. Within the cities, trade is abundant with wares brought in from Forina and through the mountains of kris. The western border is patrolled by rangers and is less dense with farmland, due to the mystic properties of the forests there. The southern tip along the shore has a few fishing villages along with one major port city. The waters there are patrolled by Forinian privateers as part of their treaty with Enor. Diplomacy Kris Enor has few enemies that aren't goblins or foul beasts of the ebonfell, but they have a long standing rivalry with the men of Kriss, which dates back to the days of Seamus Enorandi. This continues in a celebration and tournament held between the men of Enor and Kris every five years. Forina Forina is a protectorate of Enor, which allocates around 200,000 of its troops to protecting Forina at all times. 25 of the Queen's own Bloodsworn guard the Royal Family of Forina, who can trace their bloodlines to Enorian halflings before it was settled by men. Enor trades food into and out of Forina along with steel from the dwarven continent to the east. Elves to the west Most Enorians are simply afraid of the forests, but the queen has sent liaisons over and is on good terms with them. Goblin Tribes At war with goblin hill-tribes as well as Ungluk-tah to the south. Major Cities and Locales Enor City - Home of Castle Enorandi and the Enorian Royal Family. Enor City is the center for trade and government with a population of around one million people. Category:Nations of Ebondawn Category:Enor Category:Human Category:Dwarf